


Caído de gracia

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Forum: Tenipuri World, M/M, Rebuilding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es imposible escapar del efecto dominó una vez comienza. Al menos eso cree Yukimura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caído de gracia

Es, supone Yukimura, imposible escapar del efecto dominó una vez comienza y el inicio mismo, inevitable como había sido, lo prueba.

—Yukimura-kun —dice el director, evitando su mirada todo el tiempo y haciendo obvio con eso lo incómodo que está—, tendrás que entender que entre tu promedio actual y tus muchas ausencias...

Y esta no es más que otra pieza cayendo bajo el inevitable peso de las demás.

Si Yukimura quisiese señalar el momento exacto en que todo se había venido abajo, tendría que hablar de su propia caída en una estación, súbitamente incapaz de sentir el frío del invierno que —había creído— había estado entumeciendo su cuerpo y la dureza del piso bajo él, solo en un mundo carente de sensaciones, separado de las voces preocupadas de sus compañeros —de Sanada— y temeroso, aunque había deseado negarlo.

Después, su cuerpo lo había terminado de traicionar, quitándole gran parte de sus esperanzas.

Después, su equipo había a comenzado a parecer lejano aun estando a su lado apoyándolo.

Después, Rikkai había perdido Kantou.

Después, él mismo había sucumbido ante un niño y Rikkai había dejado de ser el equipo soberano y con ello, él había dejado de ser el capitán de los campeones.

Ahora, solo estaba sufriendo una nueva consecuencia de ello, diferente a la decepción que todos habían intentado ocultar y la que él mismo había sentido al ver, por primera vez en su vida, una placa plateada con su nombre en lugar de un trofeo dorado.

—-Pero —pronuncia Yukimura, esforzándose por sonreír y demostrar una confianza que no siente— no habrá problema si mejoro mi promedio.

Que no esté en la oficina como el capitán de un equipo estrella, como "el orgullo de Rikkai" o como "el hijo de dios", sino como un alumno que el comité escolar de Rikkai decidió que dista de ser el ejemplo de egresado que quieren, no significa que piensa aceptar el descenso hasta tocar fondo. 

Si va a hundirse, lo hará luchando hasta el último momento.

—Bueno... —El director lo mira de reojo por un segundo, tenso como si estuviese enfrentando a un padre de familia y no a un estudiante que quizás tendrá que repetir un año—. No puedo asegurar nada, pero quizás...

Tal vez el director recuerda las muchas veces que Yukimura estuvo ahí, aceptando las expectativas que tenían en él y cumpliéndolas una vez llegaba el momento; tal vez todavía espera algo de él y solo está cediendo a la presión del comité o tal vez solo carece de las agallas para decir algo diferente a lisonjas.

Yukimura prefiere no pensar en eso, más interesado en conseguir una promesa en lugar de palabras titubeantes y en cuanto lo logra, deja la oficina, no queriendo aguardar a que el hombre se retracte.

El resto, el futuro, está en sus propias manos, se recuerda Yukimura y se muestra afable con las personas con las que se cruza en los corredores, fingiendo no notar la curiosidad que todos sienten tras ese inusual llamado a la oficina del director durante la hora de almuerzo.

No tiene intenciones de decirles, al fin de cuentas. No quiere lástima ni necesita ayuda.

Encontrar todavía en la cafetería a Marui hace que Yukimura se relaje, al menos un poco.

Aunque alguna vez el equipo de tenis solía reunirse durante el descanso, ahora que el año está por terminar y que todos los de tercero han dejado el club, se ha convertido en algo del pasado.

Extrañar esa época es inevitable, tal como lo es apreciar la oportunidad de almorzar en compañía de alguna de las personas que considera un amigo.

—No esperaba verte aquí, Marui-kun —comenta Yukimura, sonriente mientras deja su bentou en la mesa, a suficiente distancia para que Marui no pueda robar comida de este con facilidad.

—Todavía estoy esperando a Jackal —dice Marui, encogiéndose de hombros y correspondiéndole la sonrisa—. Parece que lo convencieron de ayudar en algo en su clase.

Esa no es una ocurrencia inusual, por lo que Yukimura asiente con su cabeza en lugar de preguntar, abriendo la caja de almuerzo para comenzar a comer tan rápido como le es posible. No falta mucho para que reanuden las clases.

—Y acabo de perder una apuesta con Hiroshi —suspira Marui sonoramente, mirando el bentou de Yukimura fuera de su alcance, como si eso y no lo que está comentándole es lo que le importa—. Dije que Niou sería el próximo del equipo al que llamarían a la oficina del rector, él apostó que no. Creo que pensaba que sería Akaya, aunque no especificó.

Yukimura ríe, a gusto con las familiares ocurrencias.

—A Niou nunca lo han llamado por su promedio, ¿no? —cuestiona, sosteniendo en sus palitos una croqueta de pescado.

Solo es un segundo después, cuando el silencio ocupa la mesa como un tercer comensal que nadie ha invitado, que nota su error.

Tras tanto tiempo junto a Yanagi y Niou, es fácil olvidar que Marui también es alguien observador, capaz de atar dos cabos tras la más pequeña pista y esta ocasión no es la excepción.

Luce sorprendido, al comienzo, pero luego su semblante se torna serio y preocupado.

—Yukimura-kun...

¿Cómo aplacarlo? Yukimura no está seguro y se libra de tener que encontrar una manera de hacerlo gracias a la oportuna llegada de Jackal, quien se deja caer en el asiento junto al de Marui.

—Finalmente —se queja, aunque inmediatamente les sonríe a ambos en saludo.

—Me enteré de que tu popularidad está creciendo —bromea Yukimura. Jackal niega con su cabeza con una expresión resignada.

—No puedo decir que estoy contento con esto —pronuncia, su tono tranquilo y una sonrisa pensativa en sus labios—. Aunque me gusten las galletas de Mariko-chan.

Es tan cómicamente evidente que Marui está dividido entre intentar volver al tema de Yukimura y preguntar por las susodichas galletas que Yukimura se ve obligado a esforzarse para contener una carcajada y al final, cuando Jackal, siempre paciente, accede a compartirlas con Marui antes de que Marui lo pida, la conversación toma un rumbo más agradable.

* * *

Yukimura sabe que es mucho pedir que Marui olvide el asunto, pero eso no impide que le sorprenda cuando Marui lo intercepta después de clases, en la salida del colegio, y dice:  
—¿Piensas decirle a Sanada?

—¿Sanada? —repite Yukimura, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta.

Ese nombre basta para que piense en demasiados "y si...", que quiera volver atrás e impedir que al menos _esa_ pieza del dominó se fuese abajo, pero ya es tarde y aunque lo sabe, eso no impide que por un momento se distraiga y olvide de qué están hablando.

Marui hace un globo con su chicle, logrando verse despreocupado a pesar de que no lo está.

—Ustedes siempre estudiaban juntos —señala Marui— y tuvieron la idea de estudiar en equipo. A todos nos sirvió, incluso a Akaya.

Es amable de Marui el darle una sugerencia que le permite salvaguardar su orgullo en la mayor parte, haciendo que la solución no sea más que restaurar una tradición como si no necesitase esa ayuda e incluso insinuando que puede ser algo privado, en lo que ni siquiera todos los que fueron sus compañeros de equipo tienen que participar. 

Eso hace que le deba una respuesta, aun cuando ignorarlo —como si Marui no hubiese acertado en el problema y una posible solución para este— es mucho más agradable.

—Estaré bien —asegura con una sonrisa que no es del todo sincera.

Pero sus palabras son ciertas.

Quizás no ha estudiado gran parte del material del año con la misma profundidad que lo hicieron en clase, mas no fue su decisión el pasar tantos meses en un hospital; quizás no repasó las guías que le enviaron tantas veces como debería haberlo hecho, pero los únicos responsables de eso fueron los efectos secundarios de los medicamentos que le suministraron durante la peor etapa de su enfermedad; y quizás pasó más tiempo esforzándose para realmente regresar a la cancha que al colegio, mas no es ningún secreto que él siempre ha sido más estimado como jugador primero y como alumno después.

Y además, a pesar de eso, sus notas no son malas.

El tiempo —justificado— que estuvo ausente y el pedestal del que cayó son los verdaderos motivos tras todo esto, mas un empujón en la dirección adecuada es suficiente. Debería serlo.

Yukimura se convence de eso mientras consagra sus noches a estudiar, con solo la próxima meta de los cada vez más cercanos exámenes finales en mente.

Es fácil, al principio; no obstante, la inevitable pregunta de _"¿De qué tanto servirá esto?"_ es una distracción que crece cada hora, acumulándose día tras días.

La promesa de dejar de dudar también está haciéndose trizas, cosa apropiada para la pendiente en la que está, a punto de caer abajo.

Una mano amiga podría venirle bien, quizás, pero una tarde de lluvia, un viernes, antes de que Yukimura se decida a pedir la ayuda que tal vez sí necesita, la persona más indicada —o quizás la menos— aparece frente a él.

—Yukimura.

Es coincidencia que ambos estén cerca de la puerta, habiendo olvidado sus sombrillas y sin ninguna opción aparte de aguardar a que la lluvia se detenga o enfrentar el riesgo de un resfriado.

—Sanada.

Es fácil sonreír a pesar del silencio que sigue tras el gesto de saludo que Sanada hace con su cabeza.

Aunque han pasado días desde la última vez que hablaron, semanas desde la última vez que estuvieron solos en alguna parte —desde el campamento, desde que lo vio alejarse, desde que quedó claro que tenían diferentes caminos que recorrer— la sola presencia de Sanada sigue siendo familiar y lo invita a relajarse, pasando el tiempo escuchando el sonido de la lluvia y viéndolo de soslayo.

—¿Quieres... —Sanada alza una mano, tomando la visera de su gorra y bajándola un poco, como si quisiese ocultarse tras ella—... venir este fin de semana?

De no ser por esa muestra de nerviosismo, Yukimura habría pensado que se trata de una invitación sin ninguna intención oculta, mas la sola forma en que Sanada evita su mirada basta para que entienda.

—Marui te dijo —afirma Yukimura, el asomo de sonrisa que continúa en su rostro tornándose agrio.

—No. —Sanada dice con firmeza, encarándolo finalmente—. Yagyuu escuchó un comentario Kaseki-sensei.

El nombre del profesor de química, su materia con un promedio más bajo, explica suficiente.

—Oh —murmura, sin querer indagar qué más sabe Sanada y arriesgarse a hacerle saber con ello más de lo que Sanada quizás ha escuchado.

—Yukimura... —comienza Sanada, tentativo.

Esta vez es Yukimura el que aparta la mirada. No es fácil fingir frente a alguien que lo conoce tan bien y está demasiado cansado para intentarlo; aun así, no quiere caer ahora, ni depender de nuevo de la persona a la que tanto le debe.

—No....

—Pienso repasar de igual forma —lo interrumpe Sanada—. Y mi madre ha estado preguntando por ti.

Pero Sanada es persistente y él no se siente capaz —ni desea, no realmente— de rehusarse. 

Al final, tras varios segundos de silencio, Yukimura deja escapar un suspiro y gira su cabeza hacia Sanada. Sin duda su desaliento es evidente, porque Sanada frunce su ceño, tan obviamente preocupado que Yukimura vuelve a sonreír, queriendo tranquilizarlo más que aferrarse a él.

—No puedo llevar flores —comenta, recordando lo que suele llevar como un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento cada vez que la madre de Sanada lo invita—, pero podría llevar algún postre.

Sanada no luce convencido, mas asiente de inmediato.

—Le avisaré. ¿Mañana?

Todavía hay una parte de él que titubea, que está tentada a aplazar todo hasta el domingo; no obstante, eso mismo lo impulsa a aceptar y cuando escampa, no duda en caminar junto a Sanada parte del recorrido que los llevará a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

La familia Sanada siempre lo ha hecho sentir bienvenido e incluso ahora, que está más preocupado de lo que quiere aceptar, logra hacerlo, permitiéndole disfrutar el almuerzo y las ocurrencias de Sasuke, quien parece decidido a sacarle canas a su tío, antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Sanada sin ninguna aprensión.

Estudiar con él es más fácil, quizás gracias a las notas de Sanada o quizás porque han hecho lo mismo docenas de veces y saben bien en qué les va mejor trabajar en silencio, cuándo comparar respuestas de un ejercicio, cuándo una explicación ajena les viene mejor y si el otro puede darla.

Eso no impide que ambos agradezcan una pausa y en el momento en que la madre de Sanada los interrumpe con un par de golpes en la puerta antes de entrar trayendo una bandeja con té y wagashi, ambos se aferran a la excusa y dejan los libros de lado.

Yukimura termina recostado en el suelo de tatami, mordisqueando un dulce, mientras Sanada mira de reojo por la ventana, por la que se puede ver el cielo cada vez más oscuro y cubierto de nubes que impedirán que esta noche puedan ver alguna estrella.

—Siento que nunca acabaré —confiesa Yukimura en el momento en que Sanada hace un amague de levantarse a prender la luz y cuando Sanada lo observa con la confusión escrita en su rostro, Yukimura hace un gesto hacia los libros.

—Es todo lo del año —señala Sanada, sonando inusualmente pragmático, y tras un par de zancadas que lo llevan hasta un extremo de la habitación, presiona el interruptor. 

Yukimura usa un brazo para proteger sus ojos de la luz, más acostumbrados a la penumbra previa que los había acompañado durante el descanso que tomaron, y permanece así hasta que escucha a Sanada aclararse su garganta. 

Desconcertado, Yukimura mueve un poco su brazo y descubre un solo ojo, con el que ve a Sanada fijamente mientras aguarda por lo que sea que Sanada desea decir.

Está claro que Sanada tiene la esperanza de que él reinicie la conversación y que eso le haga más fácil llegar al grano, pero esta vez Yukimura no tiene intenciones de ceder y aguarda hasta que Sanada suspira y camina hasta quedar a solo un paso de distancia de él.

—¿Qué tan malo es? —cuestiona Sanada al fin, observándolo desde arriba, visiblemente tenso.

A Yukimura le toman varios segundos comprender la pregunta y cuando lo hace, frunce el ceño y gira su cabeza, deseando haber continuado cubriendo su rostro y no tener que ser testigo de la sincera preocupación, carente de lástima y de reproche, que está demostrando Sanada.

No le cabe ninguna duda de que Sanada ahora sí escuchó algo de Marui y quizás le pidió a Yanagi que investigara más detalles y lo que sabe ahora quizás no es todo, mas sí es suficiente para que sospeche qué tanto Yukimura ha caído —qué tanto más puede caer.

—No es _tan_ malo —dice Yukimura en un tono tan débil que lo avergüenza—, pero...

No saber cuál es el _pero_ que quiere decir lo acalla por un incómodo momento y cuando se atreve a volver a fijar su vista en la dirección en la que Sanada se encuentra, lo primero que ve es una mano estirada hacia él.

Yukimura no duda en tomarla y permite que Sanada lo ayude a sentarse una vez más, derecho junto a la mesa baja frente a él y finge no notar que no se sueltan de inmediato.

—Si es necesario —habla Sanada una vez se vuelve a sentar en el lado opuesto de la mesa—, yo me responsabilizaré de que llegarás al nivel que quieran de ti y todo el equipo de tenis te respaldará.

El pasado y el actual, sabe Yukimura y traga saliva en un fútil intento de deshacerse del nudo que se ha formado en su garganta.

—Así que ahora me tratas como a Akaya —bromea, dejando escapar una corta risa cuando Sanada balbucea indignado.

Lo que tantas veces han tenido que hacer ante las desastrosas calificaciones de inglés de Akaya probablemente no servirá en este caso; sin embargo, Yukimura puede apreciar la intención y esta seguro de que Sanada lo sabe, a pesar de que éste lo fulmina con su mirada.   
Aun así, tal certeza —de no necesitar decir todo, de comprenderse mutuamente— ya no es tan fuerte como antes y según se preparan para reanudar la sesión de estudio hasta que llegue la hora de comer, muerde el interior de su mejilla mientras una palabra cuelga de la punta de su lengua, deseosa de acabar con el hábito de dar por sentado algo tan importante.

Y al final la dice.

—Gracias.

Sanada parece contener la respiración al tiempo que acepta su agradecimiento con un gesto y Yukimura alza su mirada, fijando su vista en el bombillo por un segundo mientras se pregunta si el sonrojo que creyó ver en el rostro de Sanada no es más que un efecto de la luz.

* * *

Es en un parpadeo que las lluvias de primavera se van haciendo menos frecuentes, los cerezos comienzan a mostrar signos de estar a punto de florecer y los exámenes se apoderan de su vida, sin darle ninguna oportunidad de hacer más que poner a prueba todo su esfuerzo hasta la fecha y llevar un tapabocas —sugerencia de Sanada luego de que él se había quejado del olor del laboratorio, demasiado similar al del hospital— para la parte práctica del examen de química.

Pensar en si los resultados serán suficientes o no es una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que Yukimura evita hacer tal cosa concentrándose en lo que tiene frente a él _ahora_ y cuando entrega el último examen y no hay nada que impida que se pregunte si volverá a ser llamado a la oficina del director para escuchar una nueva mala noticia, cede a un impulso y espera a Sanada en la puerta de su clase.

—Vamos a jugar —le dice en cuanto sale, sin saludarlo primero ni añadir más.

—¿Hoy? —replica Sanada, alzando una ceja.

Hoy el equipo de tenis bajo el mando de Akaya reanudará sus actividades, hoy es tarde para reservar una cancha en algún club cercano, hoy están agotados mentalmente y sin sus raquetas y sin ninguna excusa para apoderarse de una cancha del colegio aunque sin duda Akaya lo permitiría.

Conteniendo un suspiro, esforzándose por ocultar su decepción y por ignorar la necesidad de hacer algo que lo distraiga, Yukimura niega con la cabeza.

—Mañana.

Sanada lo observa en silencio y luego unos segundos aparta su mirada, tras lo cual habla en un tono bajo.

—Renji debe tener una lista de canchas callejeras —comenta sin lograr sonar verdaderamente casual—. Podemos probar allá.

Está tan claro que Sanada puede leerlo como un libro abierto que Yukimura considera negarse e insistir en dejarlo para otro día, pero el renovado hábito de compartir gran parte de su tiempo con Sanada hace que no le moleste lo suficiente como para hacer tal cosa.

—El club debe tener algunas raquetas extras...

Sanada asiente de inmediato y sin ponerse de acuerdo, ambos van por todo lo que necesitan aun antes de llamar a Yanagi, quien, tras una pausa más sorprendida que necesaria para recordar la información, les sugiere un lugar.

Allí, sin embargo, descubren no ser los únicos con la misma idea.

—Si quieren jugar —les informa un chico mayor que ellos, quizás incluso universitario, señalando con una mano a dos de los cuatro jugadores en la cancha—, esperen su turno para jugar contra ellos.

—¿Solo dobles? —suspira Yukimura, no buscando una respuesta, sino expresando su desengaño.

—Cuando somos tantos, sí —finaliza el chico, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y solo jugamos tres juegos, no un set.

Esta es una mala idea, lo fue desde el comienzo, y el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en el campamento, la última vez que consideraron jugar dobles juntos pese a que ambos prefieren sencillos, solo es una de las muchas razones tras ello.

Yukimura sacude su cabeza, decidido a retractarse, dar media vuelta e ir directamente a casa, pero Sanada cruza sus brazos y asiente sin moverse un solo paso.

—Está bien. ¿Después de quiénes nos toca?

Aunque Sanada presta atención a la respuesta y luego se concentra en observar el partido actual, Yukimura fija sus ojos en Sanada, buscando en su semblante las razones por las que está _aquí_ , dispuesto a aceptar un partido que no le brindará el reto o la satisfacción que le daría jugar sencillos.

—Podemos dejar esto para mañana... —comenta Yukimura en un murmullo, consiguiendo que Sanada aparte la mirada del enfrentamiento por un segundo.

—Nunca has sido un cobarde, Yukimura —contesta Sanada con un resoplido. Yukimura entrecierra sus ojos.

—Recuerdo ser mejor en dobles que tú. —Y aunque Yukimura no quiere esperar para ver cómo —qué tan mal— terminará esto, la minúscula provocación de Sanada surte efecto y él permanece a su lado, viendo a los jugadores que quizás son los mejores del lugar, analizándolos.

Uno tiene un buen revés, mas carece de agilidad para moverse de un lado al otro; el otro es mejor en su trabajo de pies, mas su puntería dista de ser comparable a la de cualquiera que ha sido regular de Rikkai durante los últimos tres años. Está claro que son aficionados con una combinación decente, que no pertenecen a un club, ni buscan participar en torneos, ni intentan ser invencibles.

Será fácil.

Y lo es, aunque no tanto como Yukimura creyó que lo sería.

Incluso dos jugadores mediocres pueden obligarlos a trabajar por cada punto con la combinación adecuada y ellos, con su estilo individualista que no se adapta a un partido como este, tienen suficientes puntos débiles que otros con más experiencia en dobles pueden intentar aprovechar, aun si no siempre lo logran con éxito.

Es diferente al juego extenuante, que requiere toda su concentración y que saca verdades a relucir, que buscó cuando propuso esto; sin embargo, quizás es justo lo que necesita.

Pese a los puntos perdidos, un par de tropezones y las dificultades para ponerse de acuerdo sobre quién se encargará de servir primero, consiguen una victoria tras otra y una vez la luz del sol es remplazada por la luz artificial de los bombillos más cercanos, no queda nadie dispuesto a retarlos y aunque eso no debería brindarle ninguna satisfacción, lo hace, y ni siquiera arruina su buen humor el amargo _esto pudo haber ocurrido hace unos meses_ que cruza su cabeza al rememorar los partidos en el campamento que traicionaron las expectativas de todos.

Al dejar la cancha, con la chaqueta de su sudadera estándar en lugar de la del uniforme del club de Rikkai apropiadamente cerrada y no colgando sobre sus hombros, Yukimura sonríe.

Las últimas semanas —y todo lo que ha se derrumbado— parecen haber quedado atrás, aun cuando en verdad ni siquiera sabe si su caída en picada finalmente se detuvo, pero esa preocupación puede esperar hasta el momento en que pueda hacer algo más para seguir luchando cuesta arriba.

Ahora, se limita a seguir a Sanada hasta una máquina expendedora y cuando él le ofrece una bebida, la acepta sin pensarlo dos veces y la bebe sentado en una banca, a poca distancia de Sanada, compartiendo un silencio cómodo y solo interrumpido por el ahora lejano sonido de la bola rebotando contra el asfalto a un ritmo usualmente regular.

—Extrañaba esto —confiesa, apoyando parte de su peso en el hombro de Sanada pese a que no es necesario, y cierra los ojos.

—¿Jugar dobles? —cuestiona Sanada sin sonar convencido, como si quisiese que Yukimura especifique a qué se refiere.

Pero hacerlo sería lo mismo a arruinarlo y pensarlo, de por sí, basta para que Yukimura se tense.

—No. —Yukimura traga saliva y se endereza de inmediato mientras abre sus ojos, manteniendo su mirada lejos de Sanada—. Deberíamos irnos.

Su tono es firme y no duda en pararse, mas a pesar de eso aguarda a que Sanada haga lo mismo en vez de empezar a andar de inmediato.

—Yukimura... —comienza Sanada, sin moverse de su asiento y alzando un brazo para quitarse su gorra y dejarla sobre la banca.

—Es tarde —remarca Yukimura, limitándose a los hechos en lugar de intentar mentir.

—No lo es.

Sanada es alguien directo, que no se molesta en utilizar sutilezas ni dobles sentidos, por lo que sin duda no está tratando de insinuar nada. 

Aunque, tal vez, la conversación dejó de ser sobre la hora o peor aun, Yukimura desea que ese sea al caso.

Es peligroso siquiera pensar en eso, especialmente después de haber decidido dejar a Sanada recorriendo su propio camino, especialmente cuando lo último que quiere es depender de él o interponerse en su camino. Especialmente cuando prefiere evitar un adiós absoluto y para eso, lo que debe hacer es hacer es levantarse por sí mismo, aspirar a nuevas metas, no aferrarse al pasado y todo lo que tuvo en este.

Así es mejor.

Yukimura toma su maleta, determinado a cortar la conversación antes de que sea tarde, mas no llega a dar más de un paso pues una mano se cierra alrededor de una de sus muñecas y es halado de regreso a la banca.

La sorpresa lo desestabiliza y no puede evitar tropezarse contra las piernas de Sanada y dejar caer su maleta en el suelo, ni tampoco impide que Sanada lo haga encararlo e inclinarse un poco, ni intenta distanciarse cuando lo ve tan cerca y al final, cuando siente los labios de Sanada sobre los suyos, solo puede permanecer inmóvil, sin aceptar ni rechazar realmente el beso.

No duran mucho tiempo así y en cuanto Sanada se aleja, solo un poco, y lo mira a los ojos, ruborizado, Yukimura no puede pretender que se trata de un efecto de la luz ni puede fingir que eso no acaba de suceder.

Sabe que ahora tiene que decir algo, darle una respuesta antes de que el silencio se apodere de ellos, mas su mente está en blanco y al final, recordando un incidente ocurrido el año anterior, termina diciendo en un tono de reproche:  
—Cuando te besé, dijiste que éramos demasiado jóvenes.

Y él se había preguntado si ese era un rechazo, si arruinaría la amistad que habían mantenido por años, pero esa preocupación había pasado a segundo plano poco después, siendo remplazada por el miedo de nunca recuperarse de esa repentina enfermedad y luego... luego había evitado pensar en ello.

—Lo éramos —replica Sanada con el ceño fruncido y un tono firme que contrastan con su rostro todavía rojo.

—Fue hace un año.

Sanada se encoge de hombros.

—Mucho ha cambiado.

Es aterrador lo cierto que es eso.

Yukimura cierra sus ojos, esforzándose por no pensar en todo lo que se ha venido abajo y en que esto, sea lo que sea, también lo hará.

—Sanada...

—Te equivocas —afirma Sanada y en el momento en que Yukimura abre sus ojos para fulminarlo con la mirada, corrige un poco sus palabras—: Renji cree que te equivocas y estoy de acuerdo.

—¿En qué, exactamente? —pregunta Yukimura sonando más irritado de lo que realmente está.

—Cuando yo... —Sanada traga saliva y cierra los ojos por un segundo, luciendo avergonzado—. Cuando dejé el campamento —continúa, mirándolo de frente—, no estaba molesto contigo.

Yukimura tiene que tomarse un momento para procesar esas palabras y una vez lo hace, suspira.

Es típico de Sanada culparse primero, sin siquiera entender toda la situación, y es frustrante descubrir que esta vez ha ocurrido lo mismo y ha creído que eso, ocurrido ya hace meses, tiene que ver con la cierta distancia que han mantenido, con todo lo que se ha derrumbado recientemente.

—Lo sé.

Sanada parece no haber esperado escuchar tal cosa, pues sus ojos se abren con completo y tarda varios segundos en responder.

—¿Lo sabes?

Asentir no es suficiente respuesta, por lo que Yukimura suspira de nuevo antes de explicar:  
—Algunas cosas tienen que cambiar.

Es necesario que lo hagan y más en este caso.

Qué tan bien Sanada entiende ese hecho es debatible, pues él asiente y luego de considerarlo, pregunta:  
—¿Cómo quieres que cambien? 

—Querrás decir "cómo es mejor que lo hagan" —lo corrige Yukimura con el ceño fruncido.

—No. —Es ahora Sanada el que lo fulmina con la mirada y suelta su muñeca—. Yo sé lo que quiero —dice al tiempo que rodea su espalda baja sin realmente acercarlo más y aunque Yukimura considera enderezar su postura y aprovechar el que Sanada sigue sentado y él de pie para crear distancia incluso dentro de este atípico abrazo, no lo hace—. ¿Y tú?

Los "y si..." están de regreso en su mente, haciendo que su corazón lata con fuerza, ignorando sus deseos de _no esperar nada_ , porque no sabe si su descenso ha terminado o no y no quiere arriesgarse a arrastrar a Sanada con él.

—Cuando sepamos —comienza, obligándose a hablar en lugar de dejar que el temor de que el efecto dominó continuará o permitir que las ilusiones de que finalmente todo volverá a estar bien se apoderen de él— si el próximo año siquiera estaremos en el mismo curso, contestaré eso.

Porque ese es solo uno de los muchos problemas que tiene que sortear primero y solo si logra superarlo podrá pensar en reconstruir su relación de Sanada, sea algo que pueda llamarse una amistad o no.

Pero el que siga ahí, más cerca de lo necesario, todavía ligeramente inclinado sobre Sanada pese a que nadie lo está obligando a ello, delata más de lo que quiere aceptar incluso consigo mismo y Sanada lo sabe, pues la sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus labios no puede tener otra explicación.


End file.
